The idea of fuel vaporization is not a new one. Examples of gasoline fuel vaporizers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,106, U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,692, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,516. Problems with prior art vaporization systems include the incomplete vaporization of the liquid fuel before being introduced to the carburetor, the inability to quickly and efficiently switch from vapor fuel to liquid fuel, the difficulty of realizing instantaneous acceleration, and starting in cold-weather conditions. Of vital concern is the necessity that any vaporizing system be provided with adequate fire retarding and explosion-preventative properties. The prior art is woefully lacking in this regard. Inefficiencies in the vaporization of liquid fuel can result in a reduction in fuel economy and an augmentation of pollutant exhausts.
Consequently, a need exists for a safe and low cost fuel vaporization system which is easily adaptable to motor vehicles having a conventional gas tank, exhaust manifold and carburetor which results in better fuel economy and lower environmental pollution while at the same time maintaining or improving the vehicle's performance capabilities.